LAGU X ORKESTRA X PERSEMBAHAN
by Shireishou
Summary: Char : Quroll. Eps : 61. Kalender yang berharga berkurang satu lembar. Bulan-bulan yang ditinggalkan akan merasa sangat berduka. Dengan melodi yang dimainkan oleh orkestra dalam pakaian berkabung akan dibawa dalam damai menuju tempat yang tinggi.


**LAGU ORKESTRA PERSEMBAHAN**

**Base** : Anime Hunter X Hunter karya Yoshihiro Togashi

**Central Character **: Quroll atau Kuroro

**Time Line **: Episode 61

**By **: Kaze no Kimochi and Nastro

Di malam yang kelam ini, aku berdiri di belakang kaca bening yang sekaligus berfungsi sebagai dinding tembus pandang dalam salah satu ruangan di lantai teratas gedung Simetri. Memandang lurus keluar jendela, dimana kerlip lampu kota berpijar penuh warna.

Kalender yang berharga berkurang satu lembar. Bulan-bulan yang ditinggalkan akan merasa sangat berduka. Dengan melodi yang dimainkan oleh orkestra dalam pakaian berkabung akan dibawa dalam damai menuju tempat yang tinggi.

Aku menunduk sedih. Ubo... aku tak menyangka kau harus lebih dulu pergi meninggalkan kami semua. Aku tak menyangka justru tugas yang kubebankan padamu menyeretmu menuju alam lain.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan seseorang sedang mengintai keberadaanku. Kurasa ia bukan orang sembarangan. Kubiarkan ia mengikuti jejak darah yang sengaja kutinggalkan. Kau lihat Ubo? Orang ini adalah orang pertama yang akan kujadikan persembahan khusus dariku untuk mengenangmu...

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memasang jebakan yang tidak perlu." Aku tersenyum samar kala ia mencoba menyerangku degan pisau lemparnya. Aku merasakan gejolak membunuh mulai bangkit dari dalam batinku. Mengharap kematian lawanku. Menyiksanya, sedikit demi sedikit.

"Hm..." ia tersenyum dan kembali mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari saku bajunya. Dapat kurasakan tekanan hawa membunuh dari tubuhnya. Darahku rasanya tersirap dan kurasakan gelegak rasa... emosi... kegembiraan yang meluap... keinginan kuat dari lubuk hatiku... untuk membunuhnya.

"Bagus," Aku menatapnya dingin. "Aku lebih senang pertarungan satu lawan satu. Kau dan aku..."

Tak banyak kata, ia melompat menerjangku. Kulihat dengan jelas pancaran _nen_ terkumpul di mata pisaunya yang lurus telak ke arahku. Aku mengelit perlahan. Tapi cukup cepat baginya sehingga ia agak terhuyung.

Kubiarkan ia kembali ke posisi siaga dan mencoba kembali menyerangku. Kutangkap pergelangan tangannya dan kupukul tangannya.

"Hebat..." bisikku pelan. "Kalau orang biasa, pasti tanganmu sudah hancur tadi."

"Cih..." Ia mendengus. Memutar pisaunya dan kembali melakukan gerakan gesit dan melakukan serangan dari udara.

Kubuka buku penangkap _nen_ lawan milikku. Kukeluarkan 'binatang' _nen_ kesukaanku dari dalam buku. Ikan berwarna keperakan itu langsung maju ke arahnya. Ia terpaku diam. Kukunci tubuhnya dengan _nen_ agar ia tak bisa bergerak kala ikan itu mulai melakukan aksinya. Memangsanya sedikit demi sedikit Kulihat dengan jelas tubuhnya digerogoti carnivora perak yang menawan itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku?!" Kudengar jerit antara marah dan keputusasaan terlontar dari pita suaranya yang serak.

"_Indoor fish_. Ikan _nen_ untuk ruangan tertutup. Karnivora pemakan manusia, kau tidak akan merasakan sakit dan tidak akan mengeluarkan darah. Kau tidak akan mati sampai ia menghilang. Bukankah dia cantik?" Aku tersenyum. Masih kulihat kengerian dimatanya, sebelum ikan perak itu menghabiskan bagian terakhir dari tubuhnya itu.

Kubuka jendela kaca yang memisahkan ruangan ini dengan udara malam yang dingin. Kurasakan hembusan angin malam membelai lembut sekujur tubuhku. Mengibaskan rambut hitamku kebelakang. Tirai ungu melambai diterpa angin seakan memberi tanda untukku agar memulai orkestra ini.

Terdengar suara ledakan dari seluruh penjuru kota. _Gen-Ei Ryodan_ sudah memulai aksinya. Kuangkat tangan kananku keatas. Disusul tangan kiriku perlahan. Kuayunkan sesuai dengan nada jerit, dan juga ledakan itu.

"Ubo apa kau bisa mendengar? Ini adalah lagu duka yang kami persembahkan untukmu."

Aku memejamkan mata. Kulihat sosoknya tersenyum puas ke arahku. Akulah sang maestro orkestra ini. Setiap ledakan, setiap jeritan, setiap nada keputusasaan, akan kami persembahkan hanya untukmu.

Kurasakan seolah Ubo berada di sampingku. Ia tersenyum dan memandang kota yang dipenuhi ledakan dan tangis kepiluan. Aku tersenyum dan makin mempercepat ritme gerak tanganku. Setiap gerakan adalah nada, setiap gerakan adalah pembantaian, dan setiap pembantaian, hanya untukmu seorang.

Kau mendengarnya bukan? Kalender yang lain sedang menciptakan orkestra besar untukmu. Hanya untukmu! Mata merah pasti akan membayar segala perbuatannya padamu. Tapi sementara itu, tenangkanlah hatimu. Biarkan dirimu tidur dalam damai. Jangan kau pikirkan Mata merah lagi. Karena ia pasti mati... karena kota juga pasti hancur untukmu.

Tunggulah di alam sana Ubo, karena aku akan mempersembahkan Mata merah untuk kau habisi di alam yang damai.

_Sayonara_ Ubo... Tidurlah yang nyenyak... Kami yang akan selalu menjaga dan memenuhi setiap hasratmu...

**THE END**

(Untuk karakter penjahat maniac yang pertama aku suka). Sayang dubber Indonesianya Qurroll dah gak dubbing lg. Padahal dia adl dubber bersuara bagus meski soal penghayatan masih perlu pengasahan lbih lanjut. TT

Kamar Kos-2004


End file.
